Repeating History
by FinalXFantasy91
Summary: Rewrite of 'The Life of Sawada Tsunayoshi'. Tsuna and company returned from the future and were living peacefully. That is until someone decides to attack and attempts to kidnap Tsuna. The past of the First gen are intertwining with the Tenths and it's beginning to show that things will always be ingrained in the soul. *Major changes in chapters, so reread is recommended* Some OCCs
1. Prelude

**The Life of Sawada Tsunayoshi**

**V Important Info on the supposed updates of this fanfic V**

**Ciaossu, sorry everyone! Instead of the promised update I decided to re-edit this story. The reason for this decision was because of my selfish thoughts of trying to find a better plot.**

**If I continued as I go right now I will be probably lost, which I know you will if you read the chapter that I was trying to work on.**

**You guys understand right? I'm really sorry!**

**So here's what I'm going to be editing:**

**1) Taking out any Japanese words that are now considered a pain in the neck to write and just doesn't feel right.**

**2) Entering/deleting scenes for the antagonists and other details that is (un)necessary or just plainly not making no sense in this story line.**

**3) Probably a rewrite of a whole chapter (?) but that is not certain as most of the chapters are great. Just lacking in... Something… Probably not, it's too much work to make it out of the blue. Mainly it will be like the original chapters were my outlines.**

**Again, an apology to those that have started and those who have been following this story… I'M SORRY BUT YOU WILL PROBABLY HAVE TO READ THIS AGAIN!**

**(click)**

**FxF91: "Umm can I ask what reason for the gun pointing to my head, Reborn-san?"**

**Reborn: "Who you are kidding with that fake smile, I did not ask for a rework on the chapters…"**

**FxF91: "But it would be so much better if I did!"**

**Reborn: "Why's that? Please share it to the whole cast."**

**FxF91: (gulp) "Hahaha, well…" (quickly turns to readers) "Please continue reading!"**

**(Bang, bang)**

**Tsuna: "Hiiee! Reborn don't kill her!"**

**^ Thank you for reading (Yay, I'm not dead. Thanks Tsuna and friends) you may continue ^**

'**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR just a fan that wants to write about them'**

**Prelude: Introducing Tsuna**

_Fourteen year old Sawada Tsunayoshi had always thought himself as unlucky. Why you ask? Well just by looking at him many considered him weak, appearance average, and a failure in every subject and sports brought about his nickname: Dame-Tsuna._

_That all changed when Reborn, a baby in a tailored suit, fedora, and shape-shifting chameleon, appeared at the Sawada's doorsteps to become Tsuna's home tutor. Within the first twenty-four hours, Tsuna confessed his love to his crush, challenged a Kendo captain for her love, winning and gaining some popularity amongst his schoolmates, did he finally hear the reason for the baby's arrival… to train him in becoming a boss of the largest and most influential Famiglia of the underworld, the Vongola._

_Time went by, with the many denials, misadventures, and dangers he faced, Tsuna realizes he felt lucky. Within a short period of time, he gained friends and allies that he could trust and spend time with (for the most part). Even though he hates the tor- 'training' his tutor had put him through he still has the memorial moments with them. In fact, he couldn't think of the present without them._

_His friends and allies he had gathered ranging from the dangerous, popular, and unfortunate of people slowly attracting the attention of the whole underworld. The charisma that he emitted toppled the strong and made those that seem fearful become timid people. His kind nature, warm smile, and determination in protecting those that he cherishes are returned by his friends and allies, vowing into protecting him._

_Ten years later, Tsuna will become the most powerful and well respected boss among all the Vongola predecessors. He will build an underground base in Japan; plan escape routes and-_

"STOP, STOP, STOP!" yelled an angry brunette, with gravity defying hair, bursting into the room directing glaring-daggers at the baby with a green microphone in his hand facing towards a camcorder, "What are you doing Reborn!?"

The said hitman looked up from his fedora with a glint in his eyes, "Introducing you of course, Dame-Tsuna."

An intensity of the glare increased in annoyance, "WHY ARE YOU INTRODUCING ME!?... AND TO WHOM!?"

"To the new recruits that come in the future when you become Boss of the Vongola Family," Reborn said with a smirk, "They would want to know who you are."

"Again: Why me!?" he yelled and once again started denying, "And I already told you: I'M NOT GOING TO BE A MAFIA BOSS!"

"There's no way you can deny it now since everyone has seen your progress in the future. That's especially including your Guardians," the hitman pointed out holding his transformed gun-green-chameleon at the horrified brunette, pulling the safety off, "So there is no escaping your fate," he added as he started shooting.

"D-DON'T I HAVE A SAY IN THIS?!" Tsuna said franticly avoiding one bullet after another.

"No," Reborn said in his 'I-win-regardless' voice stopping his trigger happy moment, "So stop complaining and get going, otherwise you'll be late."

Tsuna looked up, relieved that the Sun Arcobaleno had stopped, only to stare wide-eyed at the ticking clock. "It's eight already! Dammit, thanks a lot Reborn, now I have to run to get there!" he said frantically raiding his room for his bag, socks, and (which makes Reborn proud) mittens with pills before running out of the room, falling miserably down the stairs, and scrabbling out of the house within a minute.

Reborn watched as his student stopped at the front gate, apologizing to the two of his friends that were waiting for him. A smirk widened on the infants face as Tsuna, out of habit, tucked the mittens and pills into his pants pocket, before they started running down the street to school.

However, his enjoyment was short-lived as a dark presence within one of the trees appeared then diminish without a single sway on which direction it was going. Rarely did Reborn meet someone with that sort of skill; and to find one so close, especially near a confidentially kept whereabouts of the successor (only known to Timoteo, Iemitsu, Dino, and himself), meant trouble.

Wasting no time, he parachuted down from the second story window, into the transformed Leon-car, and drove towards the school, ignoring the pedestrians who were looking astonishingly at the speeding baby-car.

…

"What should I do now?" a female figure said into the Bluetooth, carefully repressing her presence back to the maximum, as she followed the receding form of the Sun Arcobaleno.

"_Watch after them,"_ a male's voice crackled within the fizzling white-noise, _"Since 'that day' is coming near, I'm sure 'they' will be coming after him soon… I've heard that they somehow retrieved 'that mans' body from within the abyss… To be safe it is for the best that Reborn stays close to the boy as much as possible."_

"Yes sir…" she said as the fizzling stopped. Pulling up the binoculars up, she watched as the trio of friends huffed at the entrance of the school before the brunette dropped to the ground as the ebony-haired boy swung something overhead only to hit the gate. A small but sad smile tugged at her lips, "Finally, it has begun…"


	2. School is a Playground

**Ciaossu…**

**FXF91: I bet it sounds better right!**

**Reborn: Should you really be happy right now?**

**FXF91: Yeah, because it lifted the weight of seeing this story ending poorly in the end!**

**Reborn: (Bang, bang, bang) I meant your deadline…**

**FXF91: (Dodging, barely, from each shot) I'M. GOING. TO. DIE!**

**Tsuna: Hiiiee! Reborn I said don't kill her! (Somehow takes Leon and quickly back away seeing the dark aura rising)**

**FXF91: ^_^; uh-oh… ummm… Here's the re-edited version of chapter two! Enjoy! (Many gunshots and screams follow)**

**Chapter 2: School is a Playground**

Namimori High School… the town's most praised school, next to Midori High, has been around many generations that many people that live around there had their kids attend the school. Besides some of the delinquents, students come and go, attending clubs, and everything else that is normally done. With the sports, ranging from martial arts to baseball, advances on academic and early career developments, and rates of graduates, Namimori town jumped to joy when they were made one of the top ten well known schools within Japan.

However, this generation was different, bringing the most attention and probably devastation to their ranking. The formation of the Disciplinary Committee, and protectors of Namimori's peace, with a demon Prefect, Hibari Kyoya; the winning streak of the Boxing and Baseball clubs because of their respective Ace's, the EXTREME Sasagawa Ryohei and cheerful Yamamoto Takashi; the genius/delinquent transfer student from Italy, and (surprisingly) protégé pianist, Gokudera Hayato; the well-known school-idol (a sibling to the boxing ace) Sasagawa Kyoko; lastly is the most heard of failure of a student, Dame-Tsuna, who seems to be attracting every single one of them. Of course there were also the popular, dangerous, and weird outside of school that follows him.

Speaking of which, Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto were running at top speed somehow making it to the school gates with five minutes to spare. "Haaa~ we somehow got here on time," Tsuna said relaxing on his knees in exhaustion as he looked behind him, "Sorry… for making you guys… run too."

Yamamoto was also on his knees with his school and sword baggage swung behind him. "No problem, Tsuna… it's always important… to get to school on time," he replied with his usual smile, "Besides… it's great exercise after… recovering for so long." Tsuna smiled apologetically again remembering that he had received heavy damage in the Future.

Gokudera was flushed but didn't show his tiredness as he glared at the baseball ace before looking at Tsuna. "That was nothing Jyuudaime, I can run at least that much!" he said with enthusiasm.

The young boss smiled uncertainly and started walking towards the gate. Just before he stepped onto the boundary line, alarms were going off in his head to duck. His body reacted in autopilot as something immediately flew across his head colliding with the metallic gate of the school. Swallowing nervously, he forcefully brought his chocolate-brown eyes up looking into expected grey-blue steely orbs looking back, then further up to above his head where it was previously been. The upgraded alloy tonfas had deeply dented in the metal gate. Those that were nearby quickly ran away from the group expecting them to get bitten along with them.

Body functions switched back to manual as he saw the damage. With a yelp Tsuna scurried further away from the Prefect of the Disciplinary Council.

"Hi-Hi-Hibari-san… w-what are you doing!" Tsuna exclaimed in fright looking at the black-haired boy.

Hibari's face was impassive but he could definitely see the glint of bloodlust flicker in his eyes as he stared down at him, "Nothing… just want to see if you still have that fighting spirit inside of you."

Tsuna swallowed again expecting him to lash out an attack again… but Gokudera got to him first, after helping him up, and started yelling at the Disciplinary Prefect angrily, "Don't go attacking people just because you want to test somebody!"

Hibari looked at him for a moment, which looked to be a look of irritation, before turning and walking back to the building leaving them at the gate. Yamamoto, who was just watching suddenly, realized what time it was, tapped the two on the shoulder catching their attention again.

"If we don't hurry we won't be able to get to class," he said with his usual carefree smile.

They blinked, looked around them seeing the empty school yard, then up at the clock on the school building… only one minute left…

Cursing they started for the building to put on their school shoes. But again Tsuna stopped at the entrance of the building to look up at the foliage next to the building.

Gokudera and Yamamoto paused in their motion.

"What's wrong Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked getting the brunettes attention again.

He shook his head placing up a reassuring smile that nothing was wrong as he went to his shoebox and put on his shoes. They only looked at each other before shrugging, continued to do the same, and ran to their class on the second floor.

Tsuna looked out on the second story window as they ran but shook his head again, _"It was probably my imagination."_

The trio had managed to get into the classroom when the bell ended ringing, once again tired and out of breath. Lucky for them the teacher was not in yet thanks to an emergency meeting (which was written on the chalkboard).

Gokudera and Yamamoto tried to get through the doors to follow Tsuna, but they were immediately bombarded with their fan-club. The bomber was immediately pissed and Yamamoto was just chuckling as he accepted the gifts he was receiving from the girls but both looked apologetically to Tsuna. Waving it off as "its fine" he slipped into the room with maneuvered ease.

"Ah, Tsuna-kun," a familiar voice called out making him jump with a loud heart-beat. His long-time crush, Kyoko, was sitting on her desk with Hana, who was looking at him unusually. Almost stumbling, he walked up to them.

"Good morning, Kyoko-chan, Kurokawa-san," he said sitting down in his seat next to them. The guys that were around were immediately chewing out their handkerchiefs seeing Dame-Tsuna getting close to their idol so easily, but they didn't dare come any nearer with the glaring Hana beside them.

"Tsuna-kun, do you think you can do me a favor," Kyoko said in her same smiling face pulling out a wrapped bento box. Tsuna almost jumped up thinking, _"Is she going to give it to me?!" _Disappointingly his hopes were shot down as she continued with a wistful tone, "Can you give this to my brother during lunch? I have to go to a club meeting with Hana-chan so I won't be able to."

With a sigh Tsuna held out his hand, "Sure I'll make sure to give it to him _(since he always seems to be sitting with us during lunch anyways)._"

His reply immediately brought a smile to her face, melting him in its radiance. "Thank you, Tsuna-kun," she said gratefully handing a three-tier bento box over into his hand, which he had to immediately adjust his balance after feeling the sheer weight, "I told him that I was going to a club meeting, but he ran out of the house for a round of running before I could give the bento to him."

"That's your brother for you. A muscle-monkey and a bottomless pit for a stomach," Hana sighed with a furrow on her brow, "I don't know how he can be a 'C'/'B' student and still be an idiot in logic."

Tsuna sweat-dropped but agreeing wholeheartedly at Hana's words.

Hearing the teacher, returning from the meeting, commanding the girls from next door to go back to class, the two of them went back to their seat and he immediately tucking the large bento underneath his desk, since it wasn't going to fit in his desk and he didn't want anybody to trip over it. The grumbling teacher entered the room with his two Guardians: Gokudera gave them a glare, receiving only squeals of delight, and sat down with one last look of apologies to Tsuna; and Yamamoto waving to the girls, from next door classes, one last time before closing the door and did the same.

With one last sigh, the young boss listened to the teacher starting the lessons for today.

It wasn't long into the discussion that Tsuna felt a glare directed at him. Quickly looking around he didn't find anyone glancing his way, most too intent into writing notes. Drifting his gaze to the windows he thought he saw someone in the branches, but it disappeared when he blinked.

Tsuna rubbed his eyes once more thinking it was a trick of the light, he returned his attention to the front. But, however he tried, he couldn't shake the feeling of someone watching.

~*~*~*~*~ Time Skip to Lunch ~*~*~*~*~

The trio sat under the budding Sakura tree eating their lunches. It was the usual now since they came back from the Future, and Reborn had stopped pestering them… for now. Tsuna insisted that the baby Arcobaleno was planning something and was going to jump them at any moment… a direct example of 'the calm before the storm'.

Then there was the feeling of someone spying on them that he couldn't shake off the whole four class periods.

Those problems were quickly thrown to the side of his brain when the loud yelling of their boxing friend, running towards them at top speed.

"EXTREME DASH…!" Ryohei yelled with his usual vigor, punching the air with his wrapped hands, as if a sand bag was dangling right in front of him leaving a trail of dust behind him. Tsuna had gotten out of the way just in time, however, Gokudera ended up as the stopping wall when they collided. The brunette winced at their collision. He didn't have to worry as they started yelling at each other in top volume.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING, LAWN-HEAD!" Gokudera gripping one hand with multiple dynamites as the other was on his swollen forehead, "YOU WOULD HAVE RUN OVER JYUUDAIME IF HE HADN'T GOTTEN OUT OF THE WAY IN TIME!"

Ryohei stood up unaffected by the crash and retorted, "YOU WERE THE ONE IN THE WAY OCTOPUS-HEAD!"

Yamamoto laughed at the whole ordeal and tried to break the two of them apart, like always, "Ma-ma, calm down you two. The only thing that is good is that you two didn't get hurt."

"Yeah you two… so settle down and eat," Tsuna ushered. As usual Gokudera did as he was told after a few hundred of apologies and a command by Tsuna to stop; Ryohei had to be pushed to his seat as he was too pumped after the exchange.

Tsuna was in the midst of chatting with them when he turned his head quickly to the foliage, surprising everyone.

"Is something wrong, Jyuudaime?" the self-proclaimed-right-hand-man asked with chopsticks in his mouth.

"Nothing really, just feeling like someone has been watching me since I entered school," he replied. Instantly the three of them were alert and ready. He wanted to smile for his friends concern but… "It's okay guys. I doubt that anyone will come and attack us in the middle of the day," he tried to assure only to get retorts.

"No Jyuudaime, if what you feel is true then it might be an attack from one of the rival Famiglia's," Gokudera said pulling out his bombs from the hidden pockets.

"Your intuition is always on the mark after all," Yamamoto said pulling out his wooden shinai, swinging it once to transform it into a katana.

"THAT'S RIGHT, SAWADA! BEFORE ANY TROUBLE OCCURRED IN THE PAST YOU ALWAYS STOPPED IT BEFOREHAND!" Ryohei screamed, punching the air, not caring that there was rice on his face. Somehow he had eaten everything in his three-tier bento within the few minutes of talking.

Tsuna gave up, head looking down, watching as a pink grenade rolled next to him… unpinned. It took him two seconds to freak out and run towards his friends to duck. Unfortunately he missed Ryohei, so he went flying and hit his head against a tree when the grenade exploded, creating a crater where Tsuna had stood.

"What happened?" Gokudera said, too shocked to understand why his boss had knocked them over. Yamamoto and Tsuna sat up to see Lambo and I-Pin running around playing tag. The bomber was irritated when the cow obsessed boy and Chinese girl 5-year-old hitman entered. Trying to hold in his anger he gripped his hand.

"La-lala-la you can't catch me I-Pin!" Lambo said running around holding something in his hand. One vein popped upon Gokudera's head.

"Lambo, give that back!" I-Pin demanded as she chased him, which was only causing the little cow boy to laugh harder. Tsuna and Yamamoto glanced at their friend as another popped up.

"You have to catch me to get it back!" Lambo argued sticking out his tongue. The two teens stepped back a little when Gokudera's third vain appeared taking out his bombs.

I-Pin noticed him and jumped out of the way just in time, leaving confused Lambo where he stood as the bombs hit their mark. Whatever was in Lambo's hand had flew off, giving the chance for I-Pin to get it back and took off. Tsuna sweat-dropped as a twitching form of the small boy was picked up by the scruff and facing a pissed bomber.

"What do you think you were doing you stupid cow!" Gokudera growled angrily directly in the child's face. Lambo blinked and started tearing up signaling for Tsuna to stop him before Gokudera was going to do anything else. Only two steps towards them did he realize something strange; he was not moving forward… he was moving down.

"Jyuudaime/Tsuna…!" Both Yamamoto and Gokudera yelled when he fell into a hole. They winced when they heard a thud. Four heads peered in to see the unconscious form.

Reborn, dressed in his mole suit, was next to them, "You still need more training if you didn't notice me making a hole under your feet, Dame-Tsuna," he said with his signature smirk. Yamamoto and Gokudera sweat-dropped, knowing that the hitman was just enjoying messing with Tsuna, and went in to get their boss out of the hole.

"Um~ aren't we forgetting someone?" Yamamoto asked when they carried Tsuna towards the infirmary, despite knowing that the quack nurse wouldn't even help take care of the unconscious boss.

"No," Gokudera lied remembering the knocked out Ryohei hidden in the bushes. Yamamoto shrugged and left.

~*~*~*~*~*~Infirmary~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tsuna stirred from his slumber opening his eyes to the white ceiling of the infirmary. _"How did I get here?"_ he thought looking around. An image of a large mole, with a familiar fedora and chameleon flashed across his mind, "That's right… Reborn dug a hole under me and I fell in. Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto must have brought me here."

Sitting up slowly, holding the sore area of his head where he hit it, he looked to the side to see Dr. Shamal sitting in his chair looking happily out towards the track field. Curious, he looked out and twitched immediately at the sight of the girls of the track team running while some were stretching. _"No wonder he didn't notice me awake, but it's to be expected when he only treats girls."_

With a sigh he looked up to the pinkish hue of the sky telling him that he had slept thru the other half of his classes.

"OI OCTOPUS-HEAD, HOW DID YOU FORGET I WAS THERE!?"

"Shut up, Grassy, Jyuudaime is sleeping so I suggest you to keep that stupid voice down or I'll blast you!"

"Ma-ma, calm down you two."

Sweat-dropping at the conversation at the door Tsuna readied himself when the door opened. Ryohei, Gokudera (who were fighting), and Yamamoto (trying to stop them) came in. Of course the fighting stopped when they saw him sitting up in the bed.

"Jyuudaime are you alright!?" Gokudera asked immediately running to his side with teary eyes and started, as suspected, a thousand words of apologies that ended with, "I fail as a right-hand-man!"

"I'm alright Gokudera-kun, so stop it already," Tsuna said trying to get the bomber to stop kneeling down and almost pummeling his head to the floor.

"That's good to hear, Tsuna," Yamamoto laughed.

"GREAT SAWADA, NOW YOU CAN JOIN THE BOXING CLUB!" Ryohei screamed again. This time Shamal, who was leaning on the screen-less windowsill and was retreating back to reality, jumped in surprise and falling out of the second story window (somehow he convinced the dean to move the infirmary there). Luckily he caught himself before he could fall completely out. Pulling himself up and over he glared dangerously towards the male students.

"If you're done here leave!" he threatened and began taking out a metallic case from his nurse coat, "Or I'll us my mosquitoes to silence you forever."

"You can't-" Gokudera began only to be cut off by Tsuna and Yamamoto, dragging Ryohei, along behind them in a long dash. There turned their head, slowing in pace thinking that the doctor was bluffing. But it wasn't and they ran for their lives when four black specks, clearly heading towards them at top speed.

Quickly they ran, out of the school grounds, into the sun-setting streets, and towards Tsuna's home.

~*~*~*~*~ In the Distance ~*~*~*~*~

"I've tracked his movement's boss," a man dressed in black watched as Tsuna and his friends entered the house, "But his Guardians are around him wherever he goes."

"_Then continue your obser- who the hell are you! Wha- ARGH!" _there was continuous screaming in the background until it became silent.

"SIR!" the observer practically yelled as silence continued. Worried the man was about to leave his post only for his vision to be halved with a man standing in front of him with blood-ruby gaze and crazed smile… the last thing he sees.

The man dropped dead, split in the middle in perfect symmetry.

Taking up the binoculars the recently killed man was holding the killer pointed it towards the general direction of the Vongola Boss's household and into the curtain-less window allowing the figures inside the room to be seen. But only one person was this person's interest.

"How nice to see you again, Vongola…"


	3. Foreboding

**FXF91: Life is a damn dream… I can't rest before I have the other chapters done I have only got three done…**

**Tsuna: At least it's better than none.**

**FXF91: I guess…**

**Reborn: More typing!**

**FXF91: YES SIR! (Typing away)**

**Fran: Please enjoy…**

**Chapter 3: Foreboding**

~*~*~*~ 2am ~*~*~*~

"Reborn-dono, dost thou need me for something?" Basil asked arriving at the steps of the Namimori Shrine. An unusal meeting in the middle of the night… especially with an Arcobaleno… it meant trouble and he was worried in what was so urgent that Reborn had decided to call him instead of Iemitsu, who was in Italy at the moment.

Reborn turned at the young boy with wise eyes, "Quick in reporting in when called. A good quality into becoming an Advisor," he complement receiving a slight blush from the boy. However it quickly changed to seriousness when the hitman continued, "I need you to investigate any suspicious movements within Namimori and the rivaling Famiglia's; starting with the murder in the park earlier this evening."

Basil narrowed at the information, only passing the park before coming here.

It was swarming with Investigators so he was curious and watched with the other onlookers there. Instantly he had noticed there was little blood considering the body was sliced in half cleanly as the forensics team moved it. But it was the fact that he recognized the tattoo on man's left ear that made him surprised. It came from an S-class member of one of the rivaling Famiglia's. To find him dead with what seemed no struggle and precision… Whoever had done it was dangerous and a delicate matter; considering it was close by to the successor to the Vongola.

"Dost thou think whoever did this will come after Sawada-dono?"

"Not sure, but I don't like it one bit," the hitman said pulling his fedora closer to his eyes, "Just investigate with caution and report back. Tell Iemitsu to be ready for us at any time."

"Understood!" Basil saluted leaving the infant at where he was.

Reborn waited until the teen left before pulling out his small hand from his pocket. In the center of his palm was a small tracker, short-circuited by yours truly, and picked off of his student after he fell into the ditch. With another frown the hitman clenched it looking up at the glaring half-moon.

"It seems that we need to be careful, Tsuna."

~*~*~*~ At school (lunchtime) ~*~*~*~

"_Who and why would anyone want to spy on me?"_ Tsuna thought annoyingly as he looked out of the classroom window. Ever since yesterday, he could feel the continuous presence of someone watching him. He wanted to consult it with Reborn yesterday after he got home, even this morning, but the infant was nowhere in sight. So he just hoped it was his imagination, but considering how accurate his _hyper-intuition_ is lately, it was less likely.

The thought of someone breaking into his house and try to kill him in his sleep had left him unrest with nightmares, resulted in him to have dark circles under his eyes. Also, the repeating message in his head, telling him to stay close to his friends at all times otherwise something would happen, left him on the edge of his chair since this morning.

Gokudera and Yamamoto sat on the desks next to him, eating their lunches, as they exchanged glances after seeing another yawn escape from the brunette. It wasn't unusal to find him asleep during classes, but today was different. Despite being tired Tsuna was alert and jumped at any movement within the trees or classroom. Then, there was the insistent of staying inside for lunch. Of course they agreed without another word. Ryohei and his sister had early leave, and Hana was not going to spend with a bunch of _monkeys _as she called them; so the only ones present were them two.

"You alright, Jyuudaime?" Gokudera asked as Tsuna yawned again before he could put another helping into his mouth.

"Hmm~ oh! Yeah I'm alight," Tsuna smiled covering the tiredness quickly with his usual smiles, "Just had a long night that's all." Gokudera only frowned at the response.

"You're not kidding us, Tsuna, so spill," Yamamoto said surprisingly not in his cheerful mood, "You haven't been yourself since yesterday."

The brunette looked at them then sighed in defeat, "I feel like someone's watching me again."

"Do you think that it's one of the rivaling Famiglia's?" the bomber asked scooting closer to block the view of the brunette from the window.

"I don't know," he sighed putting down his chopsticks, giving up eating, to lay his head on the desk, "The feeling had disappeared after we got to my house yesterday. But it came back and has been giving me bad vibes ever since this morning."

"Or maybe you are just waiting for the kid to appear out of nowhere, like he did yesterday," Yamamoto laughed, returning to his usual demeanor, remembering Reborn hadn't ambushed them for any _training sessions _after the game in the future.

"I don't think so," the other two said together, sweat-dropping at the usual unawareness of the baseball ace. Thus started another quarrel, which was one-sided as always. Yamamoto just smiling away and Gokudera yelling at him take everything seriously.

"Anyways!" Tsuna intervened before any explosions could start, and regaining their attention to him, "More than one person is watching me; that I am certain."

He looked at the two noting the silence and winced at their _seriously worried _expressions. Maybe he shouldn't have said anything at all about his problems. Saying not to worry about it won't change the fact they will.

"Tsuna, I don't think you should go home by yourself today," Yamamoto said first making Gokudera stop from saying the same thing.

"I wanted to say that Baseball-idiot!" growled the bomber before turning to his boss, "Jyuudaime, you have to wait for _one of us_ to take you home." A slight hint of annoyance could be heard from his voice when he had to admit that _someone_ had to watch Tsuna.

The young boss looked at them in confusion, "Wait?"

Realization struck him. Today was a Wednesday, meaning that both of them had an important assignment to do. If he remembers correctly: Gokudera has to help some annoying pleaders from the Science Club and Yamamoto was stuck with practice for the upcoming baseball game. Kyoko and Ryohei were out of the question since they left school for today. He couldn't ask Hana, very weird idea, or Haru since they live in completely different direction from him. Even Reborn wasn't here.

Tsuna smiled at the two, "It's alright you two. I can-"

"NO!" he jumped back when he was cut off by their declaration. Giving up, he nodded, not wanting to fight with them because of their determination. Another sigh left his lips when the bell rang getting the two to their desks.

"_Sometimes, I wish they weren't so overprotective…"_

~*~*~*~ After School ~*~*~*~

As promised, Tsuna sat in the classroom alone _trying _to at least finish part of his homework. But, of course, he couldn't understand it at all. The protective hens had already left for 30 minutes to their activities along with all the other classmates. So here he was, in an empty classroom with nothing to do, besides the homework.

Again another sigh as he looked at the clock.

"_2:50 meaning an hours and 30 minutes left,"_ he thought closing his eyes wondering if he should just go to sleep e catch up on his loss of sleep. After 10 minutes of restlessly closing his eyes and laying on the wooden surface he gave up. Looking out at the window to skim the trees he couldn't feel the presence of anyone spying on him he finally got up making his decision, _"I can't stay here any longer otherwise Reborn will try to booby-trap my room again."_

Grabbing his bag, leaving a note on his desk just in case they come looking in, he left the room and down the stairs to the grounds of the school. Before he continued thru the gate he took one more glance at the school. He could hear students cheering in the background after a sound of cracking of the ball hitting the bat; the distant calls of track team and tennis team running with their regular chanting '1, 2'.

He didn't know why, but for some reason he felt worried. It was like he wasn't going to see the school in a long time. Shaking his head from the foreboding, he turned his back and started heading down the familiar route towards his house.


	4. Attack

**After two weeks of staring, deleting, rereading, and complaining that this chapter I needed to break something. Unfortunately I had nothing nearby to break so I just screamed into a pillow. So For those that say that they liked the original, sorry… Just know this. I have spent hours in unrest just trying to think of a way to bring suspense into this chapter. I think I succeeded, but I will leave it in your hands. **

**So with further ado, I give you chapter 4!**

**See you in the next chapter! Ciao, ciao!**

**Chapter 4: Attack**

"Oi, wake up, Dame-Tsuna."

"Hmm~… No way Reborn~…. let me sleep a little longer," moaned the teen as he hugged the blankets around him tightly expecting the blankets to be blown off by the Sun Arcobaleno, or worse… such as the fabric/hair eating acid…. Wait that would be a bad thing...

Two minutes have passed with nothing happening, only silence surrounding him. At first he was yipping in happiness that, finally, Reborn was starting to listen to him. However, instead of going back into his dream world, anticipation grew with each growing second. His fogging mind became more aware of the surrounding noises and movement around him. Mentally cursing for spending too long with an unpredictable hitman, two choices were battling out: first, was either face the horror of ignoring the infant tutor for this long. Second choice is to keep sleeping _and then_ face the nightmare-from-hell for ignoring the infant tutor.

Of course the primary won with a large margin (the other choice held the cons of suffering more than mental scarring) so cautiously he slowly withdrew the blankets with his eyes closed (hey, the hitman could be scheming to give him a heart attack).

Carefully he cracked one eye open… only to stare straight at the Vongola crest. The shock of seeing the Famiglia crest sent him shooting upright in bed to look at his surroundings. He was apparently in an extra-large King sized bed canopy, which could fit the rest of his Family, draped in orange and golden embroidery. Orange walls weren't bright enough to kill his eyes but it was enough to enhance the shine on the golden-frame paintings hung around the room. Even the designs on the carpeting seemed to have the same affect against the color. The wooden furniture showed the well-polished and smooth texture embossing the flowing carvings. Though a crystal-light chandler hung from the ceiling, most of the light source was coming from the ceiling-to-floor window closing off the balcony as the curtains were held back by golden-roped tassels on both sides. His stomach twisted uncomfortably seeing the unfamiliar scenery out of the window as the hyperventilation in his lungs were now going two times the speed it was before he woke up.

Luckily he didn't scream when he face-planted into the bedding fabric thanks to a hard kick from behind. It was, after all, a familiar greeting from that one person.

"Good to see you finally decided to wake up, Dame-Tsuna," Reborn said landing a few inches away from his student's head, "Any longer and I would have resorted to other methods."

Tsuna sat up, shivering at the thought, but quickly pushed the protest away for a better question, "WHERE DID YOU KIDNAP ME TO THIS TIME, REBORN!?" he yelled at the infant only to receive a kick in the face.

"You must be becoming an old-timer at an early age," Reborn commented plainly sitting down onto the mattress, "If you're going senile, I'll train your brain till it becomes close to those of a prodigies. So I better hear you chronologically put the events in order yourself," he commanded pointing Leon, the shape-shifting chameleon, transforming into the nightmarish green gun, aiming it directly over the brunette's heart.

"Wait, wait, I get it so don't shoot!" the young boss said waving his hand up in front of him in a frantic surrender. Taking in a deep breath to calm back down, which was hard considering the gun was at point-blank position; he tries to place his memories in order.

**~*~*~*~ Yesterday ~*~*~*~**

"This is like walking down the graveyard during the courage test," Tsuna said aloud seeing the desolate streets as a shiver went down his spine at the horrid memory. If he remembered correctly, it was a close call, since Bianchi's deceased boyfriend was out for revenge (for poisoning him with her poison cooking) and tried to drag him, and the newly arrived 15-year-old Lambo, into the after-life. Luckily Bianchi saved them… sort of… the Thunder Guardian ended up being poisoned as well, because he had the same face as the ghost, then disappearing after the five minutes were up. The last he had seen of the teen Lambo, he was fine, besides the newly contracted Bianchi-phobia, similar to Gokudera, but in an avoidance way.

A crow's call snapped him out of his recalls to awareness the still desolate area.

"Hehehe…" he laughed nervously as he looked towards where he came from, to his destination across the bridge he was currently on, "M-maybe I shouldn't have left without them. I just didn't think no one would be around," Tsuna said aloud to distract himself of the empty streets. However it just seemed to intensify as his voice bounce off the walls into a small echo.

With a gulp he looked back towards the direction of the school imagining his friend's reaction to see the empty classroom with only a note on the desk_. "They're probably running over here right now," _he thought shaking his head the images of twin worried expressions upon their faces, _"M-Maybe I should… go back…"_

Tsuna took ten steps back to the school before he turned and hurriedly went back towards the bridge.

"_No! I'm only five minutes away from home! Going back now would take ten minutes again!"_

Stepping onto the bridge he practically dashed to the other side of the bridge. Intuition flared the moment he stepped off the edge of the bridge when movement from his left immediately making his body do an autopilot jump to the side clumsily, literally falling onto his face in the process. He was too preoccupied with his hurting face that he didn't notice the pills fall out of his pants pocket and into the gathering rapids of the creak. Getting his bearings back together he looked at the area he was moments before, riddled with needles.

"HIIEE!"

"Impressive dodge," a voice called out from the treetops accompanied by several claps, "That Hyper Intuition is really something."

Tsuna peered up to see a man sneering at him upon the treetops. Swallowing down the other scream that was trying to make its way past his mouth he tried to do as what Reborn had always lectured him to do in situations like these, _"'Don't show fear to your enemies…otherwise it will just give them more reasons to kill you' he says. It's easier said than done with a guy that has that kind of appearance!"_

The man was tall in stance and stature, though it was hard to tell with him being on the tree and all. The dark short green hair was slicked back like it was lathered with a large amount of grease to make an almost business-like appearance. In fact the business office suit and dress-shoes would definitely fool anyone normal into believing he was, regardless of there being a lack of a suitcase. Tsuna really wished he was just a regular businessman that was up a tree to help a tree-stranded kitten. But knowing his intuition (being always accurate of danger and picking out the truth) and his sudden life-style change into an upcoming boss of the largest mafia family in the world, his wishes will never come true.

He could run now, but the thought of this guy being an assassin, though trembling, made him stay glued to where he was. Knowing an assassins nature (Squalo as an example) he could even attack him in a populated area disregarding their safety. So he'd rather have himself being exposed instead of hiding behind unknowing people.

Besides, showing your back to the enemy just screams it to be a target… _"Great now I'm starting to sound like Reborn."_

"What's wrong, Vongola, cat got your tongue?" he sneered.

"W-What do you want!?" Tsuna asked, surprising himself at how demanding it was. Reborn would have commented on it, if he was here, but knowing the mini-hitman, Tsuna would have gotten into a beating with the thoughts that followed, _"I can't run; I can't hide… and if I did any of those now I will probably die! AHHH why am I doing a rhyme at a time like this! This guy is seriously bad news, and could be the one that killed the guy in the park that was mentioned this morning! Reborn~ where are you when I need you the most!?"_

The man burst into laughing as he landed like a cat and pulled the fallen strands before his attitude did a 180. Solemn face screamed seriousness and the crimson eyes seemed to glow in the now dimming sky. "That was not a funny joke Vongola," he said voice going down a few octaves as he began walking towards him, "We'll take back what is ours, so you better hand it over while I'm nice… If not then…" his sneer returned with bloodlust glazing the eyes looking towards something behind him.

Curious he turned his head. He quickly regretted it when he saw the familiar two running figures that were coming towards them; one, handling dynamite, the other, brandishing a katana... regardless of the difference they usually had, they both held serious expressions with worry subtly lined. It just made the brunette wanted to beat himself for being an idiot in not lying on the note. They would dive in headfirst to save him.

"You can bid them goodbye…" was the only warning as the man rushed past him, leaving no noise as he headed to the two running forms.

Immediate clashes jumpstarted Tsuna to frantically dig out his mittens, putting them on, and then for the pills… only to find none…

Clashes between the two guardians and the assailant intensified bringing Tsuna hyperventilation faster in helplessness as the man, having a wakizashi in hand, started attacking and dodging with not a scratch on him; yet his two opponents were getting small cuts everywhere, slowly tolling on them.

"_I… have to do something!"_ he thought to himself but looked down at his empty mittens in tormented desperation,_ "But I've lost the pills and Reborn isn't here with the Dying-Will Bullet! I can't help them!"_

"Gokudera!" Tsuna snapped his head back up just in time to see the bomber fall on his back with a shuriken in his shoulder. The greenette darted forward again, readying a final attack upon him in a hysterical-smile. Yamamoto, who was in better condition, positioned himself in front of the fallen comrade in defensive mode, bringing up his sword.

As if his mind was predicting the future, blurred images of people scattered in a pool of blood passed through his vision. A sudden rush of dread and anger built inside sending him thoughts that didn't seem his own.

"_I'm not going to let them do this again!"_

The sudden change in the atmosphere drew away the man's attention from his pray towards the location where the brunette was… only finding it empty.

"Where are you looking at?" a calm voice appeared behind him.

The shock of hearing the calmness within those words shook off of him as he pushed his feet off of the floor in order for him to jump overhead the teen and readying a strike down with the short blade. Tsuna jumped back a foot allowing the man to land and snap the blade into the concreted flooring of the bridge, then rushed forward with fists balled up with hard flames. The man dodged the first, but Tsuna, predicting with such ease, came in with a second aiming lower to his abdominal area, drove it into the man's guts successfully and sent him flying towards the high-rise walls, creating an indention as the wakizashi flew into the forest.

"You guys alright?" Tsuna asked loudly enough for his two guardians to hear the question, keeping his orange tinted eyes locked on the enemy in front of them who was immobile, stunned, or, hopefully, unconscious… which was highly unlikely as he flexed his shaking hand.

"I'm fine Jyuudaime," Gokudera answered, biting one end of the fabric he pulled with the other that was tied on his shoulder to make the make-shift bandage, wincing at the pain.

"You really saved our hides, Tsuna," Yamamoto laughed, with a slight tightness, as he knelt onto the ground with only the sword digging into the concrete to keep him stabilized, "If you were a second later I wouldn't have been able to hold him off any longer."

"That's not something to be laughing about, baseball-idiot!" the bomber fumed almost going up to argue, but decided against it when pain shot through his arm at the outburst hitching in a breath with a hiss of pain.

"It's too bad…" the man said getting out of his burrow grasping his midsection tightly, a slither of blood out the corner of his mouth, "Our little fight has to end here… it's time for you kiddies to go to bed."

"Who's a kid you-?!" Gokudera growled with rage attempting to get up and stuff some dynamite down his throat, only for himself to end up eating dirt instead, "The hell…"

"Gokudera-kun, what's wrong?" Tsuna questioned as another set of alarms were set off from his intuition, looking over his shoulders slightly.

"Can't… move…" Yamamoto replied instead as he gripped his sword even tighter to keep himself steady or else end up like his comrade. The struggle became useless as he fell forward onto his side, his sword returning to its wooden form.

"How useful, fume paralytics are," he sung with a half-smile wiping the blood off, "But, well, you should know. After all you're probably feeling it twice as hard… Right, Von-go-le?"

As soon as he finished the syllable-singing the brunette's legs collapsed underneath him, his vision blurring into double-vision and his hold on his Sky flames dissipating. His determination was the only thing that was keeping it aflame and still has the strength to stay up. A few seconds of trying to stabilize his vision he looked to the side noticing a shattered phial with its contents splattered around them. He cursed inwardly at the mistake of not realizing the sickly sweet smell before as it became stronger with each inhale he took.

Footsteps started to come closer, but Tsuna couldn't look up or behind him to his silent (probably unconscious) friends. All he could do was not passing out and keep his flames alit.

The front of the shoes came into his view, stopped then jumps back as something metallic landed in the spot in front of him, '_the same wakizashi that flew into the woods?'_ followed by a petite figure.

Burring images passed through his head again. The silhouette reminded him of someone… but he couldn't wrap his tongue around the name that belonged to it. Strength gone in his arms he landed on his side with a thud, however conscience was barely there as he looked on to the darkened vision of a fight and several shouts, none which he couldn't comprehend with his muddled mind.

When the petite form was left it came running up to him, staring down with familiar orbs gazing down at him, saying something with a nostalgic voice. Out of all words spoken (of course he couldn't hear through the filter-like hearing he was having) only two word penetrated through the filmed hearing giving him a sense of relief before his conscience was overcome with darkness.

"…_as promised…"_


	5. Where

**Chapter 5: Where…?**

~Present~

"Before falling unconscious, I only remember hearing the footsteps coming closer…" Tsuna finished his outlined story of the whole incident as he looked down fearfully at his tutor, perspiration growing. He knew Reborn would want to hear _**every**_ _**detail**_of the incident_,_ butin truth, he didn't remember most of it; thus the short. He just hoped that it was enough to satisfy the hitman.

Tiny movement of the Hitman's thumb going down, with an audible click, said everything as he scrambled closer to the back of the headboard trying to explain, "T-that's all I remember b-before losing con-conscious! M-most of the e-events that I…" he tried to shuffle further back, gulping down the enlarging lump growing in his throat, expecting himself meld into it as the gun came closer, "…I s-said are the only things I r-recall! Everyth-thing else is in a bl-blur, s-so I-I can't r-remember anyth-thing else!"

After a few minutes of reading the pleading expression on his student's face, the Sun Arcobaleno lowered his gun, allowing Tsuna to relax his death grip on the edge of the board.

"I guess it couldn't be helped," he said letting his chameleon climb up his arm to his usual resting place on top of the fedora's rim, as he walked to the edge of the bed and jump into the miniature armchair atop of the nightstand with a matching coffee table next to it, taking the hot espresso into hand, "Let's get her to fill in the gaps, shall we."

"Eh, _'her'…"_ the brunette said in confusion. As if on cue the door opened, dragging his attention towards the interrupter. Tsuna blinked in surprise. A young woman, looking somewhere in her 20's, entered the room with mafia attire. Semi-permed amber hair bounced as she walked towards the two.

When she stopped at few feet from the two, she bowed, and then looked up with piercing blue eyes meeting his, "It is a pleasure to meet you Decimo. I am Rena Rosa, second head of the CEDEF M.A.D., or Martial Arts Division."

"CEDEF, then…!" the teen exclaimed upon hearing the familiar acronym.

"That's right Dame-Tsuna; she works under your father and Lal Mirch, who is the top head of the division," Reborn answered continuing to sip his espresso, "And by orders she was given the task in watching you after receiving a tip that an ally Famiglia was planning a revolt after finding out you were going to take the throne. So they sent someone to do a hit on you."

"HIIEE! A hit order?! Doesn't that mean an assassination attempt!?" Tsuna paled thinking of all the times he was feeling someone watching him. If that was true, then he was a walking target among his classmates, putting them in danger.

"However, it seems that the Famiglia was annihilated, along with the S-class hitman of their ranks that were found at their hideout the same morning of your attack," Rena said.

"T-The whole Famiglia… was killed…?" his eyes widened swallowing the lump in his throat, "Then in the news this morning… about a man found dead and cut in half…"

"Was the so called S-class hitman," Reborn huffed with a disappointing head shake, "Ruon Cline was listed on the black-list, so he shouldn't have had a problem with a surprise attacks. Of course if it was me, that would have been a different story."

Tsuna didn't listen, as he looked down in shock, _"I was fighting against someone like that? Sure I felt the killing intent… but something feels off… if he did come at me with the intent to kill he would have killed me instead of using paralytics on me and my frie-_" his head shot up looking around in realization that he was the only one out of the three that were attacked was in the room.

"Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto!? Where are they!?" Tsuna asked urgently looking towards his tutor, "Are they alright!?"

"Kind of slow in asking about that now, isn't it Dame-Tsuna…" the hitman pointed out only to hear the continuous babbles of worry from the brunette. Taking his Leon-hammer, he hit him over the head landing him in a heap on the bed.

"Stop babbling like a broken record," Reborn said back with a smirk at the angered student getting up with no signs of feeling the pain only a glare. When Tsuna didn't say anything else he continued, "They only suffered from minor injuries and paralytic gas. With Sun flames and some rest, they'll be fine."

Upon hearing about their safety he sighed in relief. It was short lived when he remembered his first question before Reborn wanted the whole story.

Rena, seeing the question before it was voiced quickly replied, "Since you needed to be taken to safety we had to take you here…"

Silence fell upon them as he took a moment to look out to the scenery outside the window again. Dread once again twisted his stomach. Looking towards them, with a trembling voice, he asked, what he knew would come with an unpleasant answer, "Were exactly… is 'here'?"

An eerie smile played across Reborn's expression with glints of amusement in his eyes. Rena's lips curled a little to a ghostly smile, playing along with Reborn's expression as she replied, "It is basic knowledge in finding places where a target would be most familiar with. So the best way is to take you to a place where you are unfamiliar. By orders of Reborn-sama and Iemitsu-sama, we took you to Vongola HQ."

Tsuna's face drained of all color, mind panicking in understanding why he felt the way he did the moment he left the grounds of his school, "T-then… we are in-"

"That's right, Dame-Tsuna. Welcome to my hometown," Reborn grinned even more, "Welcome to Verona, Italy."

At that, the Tenth Boss promptly fainted…

**...Somewhere…**

"Damn it all!" cursed the same man that attacked Tsuna as he lay sprawled across a leather chair with a broken leg and arm, fuming in anger, "I was so close netting that kid!"

"Don't be like that, Gen. It was your fault that you didn't listen," a voice fluttered in a girlish way brings Gen to narrow his crimson eyes at the owner. A tall woman was resting her elbows on the tall counter in front of the spirit rack. Her short blue dress was laced with white and intricate designs of black matched her short-black curled hair encircled her face then down the back as blue eyes looking at him mockingly. With the little lighting they had, still showed the snowy white skin and bright red smirking lips.

"Shut up! And what's with the Gothic Alice getup, Dave?! Stop dressing in drag already! It's grossing me out!" Gen shouted not noticing the twitch of the eyebrow upon his companion, "You're a man so act like one!"

His companion walked over to him with a pissed grin, lifted his platform boots up, then down across the man's midsection, "Don't question my hobby when you're the one that's injured," he said over the many curses forming from the green-head, "If boss didn't ask me to see what's taking so long for the report, you wouldn't have been found by the twins, but instead dead on the streets."

"D-Doesn't give you a reason to wear girl's clothing," Gen sputtered in pain.

Another down kick landed on his groin turning him blue and starts foaming in the mouth.

"I look better in girl's clothing than those sorry excuses of suits," he said proudly still grinding on the spot, "Besides, girls can't even match my beauty."

"I-I get it… Al-alright… Y-you're f-fine as… y-you are… now… g-get off… b-before…" he choked then sucked in a breath the moment the heavy boots lifted.

"Anyways, the boss called saying that the boy has left Japan and is in Italy," Dave stated flipping his long hair over his shoulder, "But because of the tight security there, we won't be able to move about in the area. So she told us to wait for further orders."

"G-got it…" Gen gasped trying to return his breathing to normal,_ "But why do I have to team up with the Drag-Prince?"_ Without warning another hit upon the groin made him scream and pass out.

"That's what you get for calling me a Drag-Prince. I am the Drag-_Princess_!"


	6. Nightmare and Fits

**Chapter 6: Nightmare and Fits**

_Tsuna jumped out of bed with a start after a call from his mother, and luckily, had gotten out of the way before a certain Arcobaleno could hit him over the head with a Leon-sledgehammer. A giddy grin would have risen onto his expression at finally getting out of the way of such a hit, if the infant didn't start shooting at him with singed accuracy as an excuse of him being late for school._

_Quickly dodging the bullets, he ran down the stairs while putting on his school uniform, falling beautifully face first onto the flooring below, and scrambling into the bathroom before another round of raining metal. After rushing on cleaning himself up he ran into the kitchen to get his breakfast only to stop._

_The familiar scene of so many tenants around the once empty table was covered with activity was of no surprise. Lambo, I-Pin and Fuuta were playing a game of Jan-ken with every winner getting a slice of chocolate chip pancakes located between the three of them, though it looks like Lambo was losing with only two on his dish while as the other two currently had five to seven. Bianchi was, unfortunately, next to Nana, making her poison cooking. Tsuna's stomach churned in realization that most of the food on the table looked normal meaning that the new skill that Bianchi had learned during the summer, which was revealed at the Taka-sushi, was being put to good use._

_A good thirty seconds into staring at the food with no progress on identifying which was Bianchi's, another emergency siren of his intuition made him choose the toast, grabbing his bento from his mother's hand, and out of the door just in time for Lambo's frustration reliever of throwing a random grenade and Reborn kicking the child towards him (along with the half dozen pink packages). Another lucky star on his 'luck or sucker of the day' list since he didn't get caught in the blast._

_As he was running to school he meets up with Gokudera and Yamamoto, and a greeting that usually ends up in a one-sided conflict. Then came the usual routine of running late to class, bitten to death by Hibari, getting more homework, failed tests, injuries (due to his… extreme friends), and ending the day with him running home as 'Reborn's training session' of the day._

_But as he ran from the large green bolder rolling after him, he crossed the bridge that was heading to his neighborhood only for the scenery to change to unfamiliar territory._

"_**What happened? Where am I?"**_

_Tsuna looked around the chapel, franticly, unsure of how he got there or why. The columns encircled him as rainbow colored lights bounced around the room, sourcing from the mosaic colored glass lit up from the walls. Fright soon replaced to almost amazement as he gazed at each panel, each holding a story of sorts. As his eyes wandered, he caught a glimpse of a full body mirror sitting on a platform, across from the entrance that was now facing behind him. Noticing something strange in the reflection he walked closer… only to gap in disbelief._

"_**This has got to be a dream…"**_

_Yes, there was the similar gravity-defying hair, but instead of the usual warm brown was a golden blond. Chocolate brown eyes didn't appear shocked in the reflection, only observing sapphire blue. His casual clothing that he thought he was wearing was now a formal suit and familiar mantel._

_In front of him is Vongola's Founder…_

_This was…_

"_**Giotto…"**_

_Before he could absorb what he was seeing, pain radiated from his chest down to his whole body. In the mirror he could see a tip of a sword jutting out of his chest, seeping the white shirt crimson as the dripping blood from the tip fell onto the fast collecting crimson pool at his feet. An auto reaction cough immediately came to play as something foreign invaded his lungs, tasting the metallic liquid that came up with it._

_If he paid attention in biology class (Nezu-sensei wasn't efficient with teaching but at least he showed pictures) the sword was in his left lung. That means three things: 1) will not be able to breath in the needed amount of oxygen for his brain to function in… about two minutes… he coughed again… or maybe less… 2) he will drown in his own blood that is supposed to keep him alive (not to mention it was also coloring the stone floors red) and 3) the pain felt real meaning this wasn't a regular dream._

"_Giotto!" the voice of Gokudera pulled him away from looking at the blossoming red to the entrance he could see in the back. He was expecting to see Gokudera and several of the other Guardians to be standing at the entrance with multiple expressions of anger or passiveness, but then he realized… it wasn't his name that they called out. In the moment of his vision sharpened he could see the familiar faces of the First Generation Guardians reflected in the mirror with the same expressions he imagined on his friends._

_He would have laughed and commented on the similarities they possessed if it wasn't for the retracting blade that made him feel the burning pain all over again. His body couldn't handle the sudden retraction as his body fell backwards. But instead of falling painfully to the ground, a pair of hands caught him, placing him on the ground slowly. Confused by the action of what he believed to be his attacker he peered through his hazed vision only to see the shadow of someone sitting beside him._

"_I'm sorry, Giotto. But this was the only way to keep 'him' from getting what he wants," whispered a sad voice, not telling if it was a female or a male, as the silhouette outstretched their hand with something gleaming in his/her palm. A sense of familiarity filled him as he caught sight of the flame. His arm moved weakly without his notice as it wrapped around the slim wrist, lips moving on their own as his voice muttered the words he wasn't thinking of saying._

"_D-don't … If you do… y-you'll-" whatever he wanted to say next was interrupted by blood blocking his passageway making him cough. After clearing it out his strength weakened his hand to drop to the ground._

"_I know," a warm hand encased his fallen ones as the strained voice reminded him of a forced smile, "But it's better than dying in his hands."_

_Those words affected him deeply, as his heart wrenched into a terrible ache. The feelings that were not his own was overflowing with sadness and despair was only intensifying the pain he was having with his wound. And the person seemed to notice as he/she lets go of his hand, returning it to hover with the flame before lowering it onto his wounded chest._

"_St…op…"desperation filled his voice and inner mind but it quickly turned to gasps of pain. The firm contact felt like needles running on his nerves traveled in quick paced cycles around his body before warmth enveloped him. The relieving warmth overwhelms his tired body and mind pulled him to the familiar lull of sleep. But before he faded completely, the last words that he would hear crushed his heart filling it with regret._

"_We will meet again… I promise…"_

…_._

Reborn was in the midst of tucking in the passed out Tsuna when Iemitsu burst into the room.

Part of him was glad that the stupid advisor/no-good father had decided to appear in time of need for his son; however, there was a part of him disliked the fact the boy's father was there at all considering the little time he put into coming home after the Ring Battles.

"Iemitsu," a voice called from behind him. Three heads went towards the aging boss, placing a hand on his trusted advisor's shoulder.

"Nono, I-" he stopped from the words of apologies to his boss, and friend, upon him raising his hand to stop him.

"I understand that you wished to see Tsunayoshi upon hearing his condition," he said with a small smile then turning sternly, "But leaving your post is irresponsible and could have jeopardized your son's whereabouts to other Famiglia's. He is, after all, the last of Vongola Primo's lineage; even his name hasn't been told to any of the affiliated Alliances. The information itself is only known to you, me, Reborn, the Chiavarone boss, his own Guardians, and my Guardians. So if you wish to come see him next time, you have to be more discrete."

The blond had bowed his head in understanding as his gaze traveling up back to his sleeping son.

Timoteo smiled then turned to Reborn and Rena, who was sitting silently till now, bowed at him in acknowledgment, "Come you two, it is best to leave the father to tend to his child. Rena, I believe Lal has been looking for you so it's best you go see what she wants."

"Yes, sir," Rena said before walking out to the halls. Taking her final glance into the room to the sleeping teen, her hand unconsciously went to her necklace before she left and out of sight.

…

"Is something bothering you, Reborn?" Timoteo asked not moving his gaze away from the sky through the bullet proof window further down the hall of the bedroom.

"… I can never bypass you, can I," the infant said with resignation after his long pause. Not bothering to see the grin upon the others face he leaned his back against the glass with his fedora hiding his grim expression, "The Volpe Famiglia was considered second to the Varia for assassination. It's unbelievable to believe that they were massacred…attacked by the same people that attacked Tsuna and his two Guardians no less… The same flame signatures and battle marks were made on both scenes; but even with Basil and Oregano looking into it, there are no identifications that can be made of the attackers. Fuuta's ranking of possible suspects proved futile since he can only identify groups that he knows by name."

"What about the Storm and Rain Guardians?" Timoteo asked as the frown deepened, "Weren't they with Tsunayoshi when the attacks occurred? They should be able to identify them since Tsunayoshi is out."

"I would have done so if it was only possible," he started earning a raised brow from the other before continuing the explanation, "One speaks in scientific tongue and the other is childish babble. I doubt even our top facial Reconstructionist would be able to decipher what they mean unless we have a specialist on board to translate… But I doubt we even have someone with a higher IQ than Gokudera or someone low enough to understand the child talking Yamamoto. And since Fuuta doesn't know who they are must mean that no photographs are in our archives as well."

"I see," Timoteo said with a tired sigh of understanding as he leaned on the sill before he started again.

"Did you know that I was going to meet with the Volpe Boss this week?" the tipping of the fedora lift slightly signaling he was listening, "Apparently, something of importance was given to Volpe Primo by Vongola Primo himself."

"An item?" Reborn questioned curiously gaining a nod.

"I found the oath contract, but it didn't specify on what it was… only that they should give it to us after 400 years had passed. I have a feeling that whatever the item was, it was enough to give them confidence that they could bypass the rules of the Vendici and try an assassination attempt on Tsunayoshi."

"Heh, I would have liked to see them try and get to _my_ student when I'm there. I would have shot at them like they were game."

The elder chuckled; though it was not as distinct for most ears, it was enough for the Sun Arcobaleno's eye to twitch at the sound. Hidden, as it may, by the rims of his fedora, it didn't stop the Don since he already had knowledge of the infants feelings, "Don't be embarrassed Reborn. I had already known that Tsunayoshi has become an irreplaceable son to you the moment I read your…'admirable' reports."

"He's just my dame-student, nothing else…"

"Same difference…"

"The relationship is one…"

"No. A father is also a teacher to his son. With Iemitsu… regretfully, always overseeing CEDEF as Boss and Vongola's advisor… he's always been absent from his family's life," the other said sternly though shaking his head in disappointment, "It was unavoidable for Tsuna to look up to you as a father figure as you tutored him. In fact, I knew it would happen the moment that I sent you." Reborn was about to retort only to shut his mouth looking away in a sort of pout.

"Back to the main problem," Timoteo said no longer wanting to tease the hitman any longer, "If the Volpe family had such an item, the unknown assailant's must have heard about it beforehand and killed them to obtain it." His eyes wandered to the door they had shut a few moments ago, "But the problem is why they attacked Tsunayoshi. If they attacked me they would have the throne as the greatest Famiglia with no knowledge of the Vongola heir, but instead they attacked him. The secret of the Vongola Primo Descendants are only told to us as I said before. For them to obtain this information should be impossible."

"We should be wearier of why they want him alive, Nono," Reborn said his gaze also lingering to the doorway, "Going through the trouble to observe him for a day and use a modified fume of chloroform, just screams that they are up to something. It might even involve in the item that could have been in the Volpe's possession."

Another silent spell was cast over them. The turning of ideas were mulling in their heads at what was discussed, left them heavy with more questions than answers. It wasn't until several familiar loud voices coming from the stairwell reached their ears did they break off and casted the thoughts to the back of their minds.

"So, they decided to come after all," Reborn smirked as a group of teens turned the corner and coming their way.

"As the Vongola saying goes, 'As the Sky needs his Guardians, the Guardian's needs their Sky;'" Timoteo quoted approvingly allowing his lips to turn to a smile, "They certainly embody that saying with them coming to Italy to be close to him."

"Yeah," Reborn replied jumping onto the older man's shoulder like he did to his students, "And if we left them in Japan, they would start to worry; even if some don't show it directly."

"Doesn't that also apply to you, dear friend?" Timoteo questioned again hitting the topic of 'teacher/father' expecting no reply.

"Boss!" another voice called out from the other side of the hallway made them turn to the source. Running their way was the Ninth's Thunder Guardian, "We are going to be late for the meeting with the other bosses!"

Nono blinked and looked down at the expensive watch on his wrist, "Oh dear, you're right. Sorry Reborn, I will all see you all tonight at dinner," the old man said sitting up and started walking up and meeting up to the running Guardian. He gave one last wave to the hitman before leaving the floor completely.

Reborn only smirked with a knowing way as he waited for the Guardians and company.

The first person to arrive at the top of the stairs, and notice him first, was the silver haired bomber, still bandaged like the smiling swordsman. Breaking his argument from his usual banter partners, he dashed towards him, the others only followed slowly behind.

But as they came closer they froze. All heads turned wide eyes hearing one name being called out by a frantic father coming from the room he occupied.

…Time Reverse…

When Timoteo, Rena, and Reborn stepped out of the room, closing the door behind them, Iemitsu quickly closed the distance between him and his unconscious son, seating himself to the cushioned chair next to it and checking for anything that was dubbed as critical injuries. He sighed in relief to see nothing like a cast or blotching bandages; only occasional scratches and bandages on his face, arms and head.

Once his fast paced heart came down to a reasonable beat, his worried gaze fixated on the teen.

"Tsuna…" he said out loud not sounding boisterous, cheerful, strong, or serious for the first time in years. Instead, it sounded exhausted and… remorseful.

"_He's grown so big…"_ he thought to himself taking in the sharpening features of the boy that no longer held baby fat. It was toned, sharper, bolder, and stronger since he had last stopped by for the Ring battles, _"He looks so much like a man now. No longer have those rosy chubby cheeks of his."_

Reaching out to brush away some of the brunettes stray bangs covering the sleeping face.

"Mmmnn…" Iemitsu quickly took his hand away afraid that he had it a sore spot on his son's head and awoken him. "Reborn... you Spartan-tutor… put away Leon…stupid test…" Tsuna moaned painfully with matching expression.

Iemitsu sighed hearing the sleep talk (he has to admit that he had a few about the crazy hitman's way of training himself). From what he had heard from Nono and the letters that were daily reported to them by Reborn, Tsuna's and Nana's life back at home was completely filled with meeting new people and activities. However, there was also report on a few Mafioso's he had taken out in the shadows with knowledge of the heir living in Namimori. Fortunately, none of them had a clue who the successor was.

"_Makes me wish I was there protecting you guys,_" but after a moment he chuckled feebly to himself, shaking his head, _"What am I saying? I chose to leave them with no way of contacting me so that no one would know about the bloodline that Tsuna carries. It was the safest choice for the both of us… though it pained me to do so… or how distant we have become. If I went back home during those times, the assassins wouldn't just come once every blue moon; it would be every waking hour they step out of the house or out of my sight."_

Looking down at his now calmed son he smiled slightly, "I should just be happy that he's alive and kicking then being ten feet under." With that he placed his palm on the boys head and started for the door. His hands were already on the handle when he started to hear the continual sound of rustle sheets.

"…Gio…tto…"

Iemitsu, at first, thought that it was just a nightmare, but something inside him felt uneasy by the increasing movement and sudden call of the ancestor's name. Looking over his shoulders he could clearly see the pained expression, glistening of sweat and the heavy breathing coming from the teen. But the one thing that made him drop any of the left over hesitation to rush to his boy's side was a growing blotch of crimson from under a tightening grip on the chest as he tossed and turned about in a delirious like state.

"Oi, Tsuna, what's wrong!?" he called out trying to awaken the boy of his nightmares as he attempted to pry the grip off. Of course, this was a different matter entirely with the teen's strength; he couldn't budge the gripping hold. The struggling increased and he gave up the idea of trying to unclench the fists to holding the boy down, "Wake up, Tsuna!"

"What's going on, Iemitsu?!" Reborn asked with the others close behind. Everyone froze in shock at the door.

"Reborn! Help me out! He's not waking up!" Iemitsu yelled over his shoulder as he struggled to keep Tsuna from doing himself harm despite the multiple kicks he was receiving to his chest and abdominal. The hitman didn't have to be told twice as he jumped from Yamamoto's shoulder and hurriedly jumped onto the bed, to land a harsh kick across Tsuna's face.

To everyone's relief the struggling stopped and his fist slacked on his chest with slight moans of waking. The father relaxed a little and got him to sit upright.

"Ita~" Tsuna groaned lifting his hand from his chest to left cheek. With one eye he opened he looked down at his tutor, "Why are you always waking me up with violence Reborn?"

"Because you were having a fit just now," Iemitsu answered next to him grabbing his attention.

"Tou-san…? Wait a fit…?"

"That's right Tsuna. We came rushing in here when we heard your dad yelling your name," Yamamoto said, a little unnerved about the blood, with matching worried gazes from everyone else, save for Gokudera who was sending glares at the Rain Guardian. Ryohei held Kyoko steady when they got closer; the sight of blood was making her a little unsteady. Haru held on to Lambo while Chrome held I-Pin in her arms. Bianchi was just behind them, just in case they were about to fall. Fuuta was by their side holding his ranking book tightly to his body, not taking the blood to well either.

"Everyone… what are you doing here?" he asked taking down his hand from his cheek and opened his left eye finally. Everyone stiffed the moment he did, a reaction that he wasn't expecting.

"What is it?" Tsuna asked tilting his head confused by why everyone was not saying anything.

"See for yourself, Dame-Tsuna," Reborn said handing his green reptile who changed to a mirror. Taking it without question and more curious in what had made everyone look at him strangely and looked at his reflection.

….

….

"EHHH! WHAT IS THIS?!"


	7. Unknown Cause

**Chapter 7: Unknown Cause**

"What is this!?" Tsuna exclaimed as his brain tried to process what was it seeing. He was holding the Leon mirror with shaking hands as his reflection looked back in disbelief. Closing his eyes for a minute, in hopes that he was just hallucinating, he opened them again expecting it to be different. But it still didn't change. Ignoring the red smears of blood on his left cheek, his attention drew to the two supposedly brown orbs. The color of right eye was its usual caramel brown, but the partnered pair held a sparkling sapphire blue.

"Tsuna?" Iemitsu spoke with a tone of seriousness grabbing everyone's attention, "Do you remember what happened in your dream?"

"Eh? My… dream?" Tsuna blinked.

"Is there any relevance in the importance of this dream, baka-Iemitsu?" Reborn asked as he plucked Leon out of the loose grip of his student.

"You said 'Giotto' in your sleep before the fit started," the brunette's eyes widened in surprise.

But that feeling quickly transformed to dread. His heart clenched and his vision blurred as he tried to recall the dream. Despite his efforts he couldn't recall even an image and it was causing more pain for him as he continued to push. He was sure, for some reasoning in his heart, the dream was a sign… a dreadful sign of something that is going to pass, dragging him and everyone along with it… and he can't even recall its importance!

"Tsuna do you remember anything…"

"I-I…. don't…" the young boss tried to continue but he was too weak and dizzy to even speak.

Reborn, about to add another lump on his student for seemingly falling asleep, stopped mid-track in noticing the pale complexion. Not liking the connection his mind was making, gazing at the blaring red on the white shirt, he gently touched the supposedly grip-wounded area. Never, did he expect for the teen to topple over revealing what the boy was hiding underneath him. Cursing, Reborn tore the fabric of the shirt exposing the so called clenching wound… and cursed another mouthful at his amateurish mistake.

Iemitsu jumped up at the sight, pulled the passed out teen into his arms, and rushed out of the door without any hesitation or explanation. The others, not being able to see due to the father and reborn being in the way, ran after feeling the urgency.

Reborn and Rena stayed behind, quite to their own thoughts. They didn't need to guess where the Outside Advisor was heading. There was no point in them rushing to that place when they knew it would take a long time for them to even see the brunette conscious again if what they were seeing was any indication.

"Reborn-sama… that was…"

"Yeah… that was a sword wound," the hitman replied looking down at the large crimson patch his student was sitting on. He was still in shock at not being able to detect the metallic scent earlier. Then again, it has been almost six months since he last took up a mission as a hitman so he hasn't been exposed to such large amounts of blood in a long time, "Tch…I must be losing my touch…"

"Did you say something?" Rena asked when he heard his voiced comment.

"No, lets head on up to where everyone is," he simply replied, jumping onto her shoulder as they walked out.

….

"Dammit! How long are they going to take just sewing the wound closed!?" Iemitsu yelled furiously as he and the others waited in a private lobby.

"It's only been ten minutes, Iemitsu," Bianchi snapped, irritated that the blond has been saying the same thing multiple times since their arrival, "And he lost a lot of blood if he passed out on us like that. He needs a transfusion, so that's going to take time."

"But, it's tak-" Iemitsu began only for his face forced into a full food poisoned platter. Bianchi dusted her hands off and huffed at her fine work.

Gokudera winced at the twitching form of the father, "A-aniki… that was a little overboard."

"It shut him didn't it," she commented back darkly reaching for another platter, where she got it god knows where.

"Y-yeah…" he answered backing up feeling the twisting protest of his stomach upon seeing his sister's food. He did not want to get anymore traumatized than he is..

"I'd say it's a good job, Bianchi…" Reborn said sipping his espresso, brightening her spirits immediately.

"Did Tsuna's dad go to sleep already?" Yamamoto asked, entering the room with a bag full of drinks and junk food, looking down at the floored father not even noting the purple goop around him.

"Just leave that idiot there, Yamamoto. He'll recover in a few minutes," the hitman answered, "What's more important is to figure out where that wound came from."

Everyone went silent, depressing the mood around them. Bianchi stopped her love-gushing to look worriedly to the side where the girls. Both Kyoko and Haru cried themselves to sleep upon hearing the dangerous blood loss. Lambo, I-Pin, and Fuuta was equally tired as they sat in between the girls resting on either sides.

The Poison Scorpion smiled briefly at the sight. She was sort of used to this now. Ever since she lived in the Sawada household the family bonding that Tsuna shared with everyone, even to her, something had changed her perspective of the boy. Her objective to kill him and retrieve Reborn back into the darkness was soon forgotten as days go by. But now, she respects the boy as a future boss and an irreplaceable adoptive little brother. She cared for the boy just like she did to Hayato… though the latter would have disagreed with her not understanding the fact he had a phobia of being near her. Every damn moment his stomach churned and he faints she would just assume it as his fragility… Whoever did this will pay with an order of her poison cooking…

"This is a strange occurrence since Iemitsu was in the room the whole time; there was also me, Rena, and Nono before that," Reborn added when nobody spoke up.

"It could have been an illusionists doing," Rena suggested as she unconsciously fiddled with the golden threaded locket, "However since the room was never left vacant, and we didn't sense any foreign flames, this might have been an indirect attack."

"Is there an illusionist that can do _that_, though?" Yamamoto said out loud in an unusual manner but edging tenseness as memories of his future encounter with Genkishi reeled to the surface.

"Not when a person is asleep," Chrome replied quietly, slightly pale, but loud enough for everyone to hear, "The mind seems vulnerable during the time but there is actually a high defense system. The only way around that defense is to get the flames to enter the body directly. For example, using our tritons that are made out of our mist flames; we make a wound and allow it to enter their system."

"What!" Gokudera exclaimed getting up, painfully ignoring the stomach ache from being in the same room as his sister, and growled angrily towards the female Mist Guardian, "Doesn't that mean that Pineapple bastard could enter our minds since he attacked us a year ago!?"

Chrome shrunk into her seat at the angry glare she was receiving. She heard about the first encounter of Boss and Mukuro. Almost all the Guardians, Fuuta, and the Poison Scorpion were controlled by Mukuro before. Apologizing to them would have to wait for later as she continued to explain the mist flames properties, though much more conservative, "T-the amount of flames… that… enters t-the body…li… limits the time that w-we can do that."

"Really?" Gokudera growled narrowly at her making her nod frantically.

"Now, now, calm down Gokudera. You're scaring her," Yamamoto intervened pulling back his unease and stopped the Storm Guardian from interrogating the frightened girl any further. Though it was a success the anger was then directed towards him.

"Maybe it was just an EXTREME ghost attack!?" Ryohei simply yelled loudly for the first time. He was silent the whole time so everyone jumped at his sudden accusation then simply sweat-dropped and waved it off, but the comment was enough for the boxer to be dragged into an argument with the two… err… one Guardian (Yamamoto still was swinging the cheerful aura around him).

"Ignoring the three over there; Chrome," Reborn started taking her startled attention towards him, "Mist flames can also be invisible so it's possible for the flames to enter the body through the air as well right?"

She nodded meekly, "I-It's possible... However, because air is infinite… t-the Mist flames must be continuously in control o-otherwise the illusion fails… d-direct contact is most common p-practice with Mist users… B-But even still it… takes a lot of c-control and mental power. E-Even the most skilled fl-flame users…. would have problems..."

"What if it was from the attacker?!" Gokudera exclaimed pulling away from his pointless argument, "That guy must have done something to Jyuudaime before me and this idiot arrived!"

"Sawada-sama was checked after my intervention of the abduction," Rena answered back, "No wound was found on him that suggested a wound besides the scrapes he received from dodging."

"And if that was the case, he would have bled to death already," the hitman added.

"What if it was the dream itself?" Iemitsu questioned. He had bypassed the poison earlier being immune to it… shudder at the memory of his training after his first encounter with Bianchi... and listened in to the conversation in silence still lying on the floor.

"You said something about that," Rena commented, "Are you sure he said 'Giotto'?"

"Yeah," he answered getting up and settling onto one of the couches, "But before that he was mumbling about your training," the advisor directed to the hitman, "What did you do to my son to make him dream about your torture!?"

"Humph, if he has nightmares about that, it means I'm doing a good job in getting him to become a boss… unlike you."

"Oi, what's that supposed to mean!?"

"He has more of a brain than you're brawns,"

"Ne, Reborn-san," Gokudera intervened in the hitman to advisor banter; "If the dream was real enough wouldn't the brain concept it as a serious wound and make it appear outwardly?"

"Can that happen?" Yamamoto asked catching onto the conversation after calming down Ryohei.

"If there was enough stress placed on the person, probably. However I have only heard cases of those that were conscious and died without a wound but mentally told that it was a wound," Reborn replied getting several curious glances. He sipped his coffee before siting his resource, "There was an experiment in Germany, with several prisoners that was interrogated blindfolded. They told the prisoners what they were going to do if they didn't answer. One example was telling them that they were going to cut their wrist, but they only had a feather with them. The prisoners didn't know about it and only perceived it as a real knife. Most of them died due to the mental stress of 'feeling' the 'knife' cut across their wrist. They didn't bleed only died because they mentally believed it was true."

Chrome shuddered at the thought and moved herself to the seat next to the girls to rest.

"I don't get it…" Yamamoto scratched his head in total confusion.

"EXTREMELY CONFUSED!" Ryohei exclaimed pumping his fists in the air.

"You idiots! That wasn't even a hard explanation!" the bomber yelled once again starting the one-sided argument as well as trying to get them to understand while the adults plus Arcobaleno were left with the heavy thoughts on their minds.

….(Omake)….

_(It's a little insight on why Ryohei was so quite in the waiting room half the time. Also a slight crossover to my 'what if' fanfic: Times of Past and Future.)_

Though Ryohei wasn't all that bright, he still understood that his little brother was teetering at the edge of death due to blood loss. After all the times that he had spent with the brunette he could see the extremeness of his spirit and determination… he still thinks that the dying will mode was the showing of man pride… he had never seen Tsuna so pale before. It killed his heart to see the active… he was denying the invitation to join the boxing club most of the time as well as running away… teen suddenly so still and barely alive.

He shuddered at the thought of Kyoko being in the same position. Speaking of his little sister, he looked across the room. She was fast asleep, but the trails of tears were still on hers, the other girl, and the kids' faces. It reminded him of the day he was hurt badly and she cried over him when he was kicked around by those high-schoolers'. Now that he thought about it, he vaguely remembered someone rescuing them by knocking those guys out within a second, saving his sister, and taking them to the hospital from what he heard.

Ever since then, his urge to become stronger results in his interest in boxing. He practiced and trained to reach towards his goal of becoming a professional, since he thought it was the profession of his rescuer.

Ryohei also found a new skill which he thought awesomely extreme, since now, he can heal the wounds with his Sun Flames… unfortunately his control of healing something as deep and thru as Tsuna's wound wasn't within his healing range. It felt like he had disappointed his little brother when he needed to help in times of need.

Clenching his fists he mentally pounded himself mentally putting up a new goal…_ "TRAIN TO CONTROL MY SUN FLAMES WITH MY DYING WILL!"_


	8. Difficulty of Language

**Chapter 8: Difficulty of Language**

Tsuna's first awareness upon opening his eyes was darkness. Left and right he couldn't distinguish anything other than that. Usually, he would be shrieking his head off, going on hysterically that somehow… out of the million attempts… Reborn had finally managed to kill him and he was finally sent to the bottomless pits of hell (courteously imaged by Mukuro).

But he knew that this was not the case.

He didn't feel afraid of the darkness he was in and some noises muffled in the background, like it was filtered thru earplugs. Slowly it seemed to clear bringing along his other senses back to him. The first sense that he became aware of was the smell of antiseptic upon drawing in a large breath from his nose making him choke… which he was drawing to the conclusion that he was in the hospital… again.

He sighed to himself as he recalled the memories that led up to how he got here. It started as normal day, until was the attack at Namimori; beings shipped to Verona, Italy…. without his consent… to the Vongola mansion for protection by Nono also dragging his friends along; waking up from a weird dream only to find his left eye suddenly turning blue; then the wound that he found on his chest before passing out because of the loss of blood.

On that note, his sense of feeling came at him in full force. His body felt like lead. Arms and legs wouldn't even twitch to relieve the tingles of numbness; there was also that itch on his nose and painful twinges on his chest which he was still curious onto how he got an injury there of all places.

But it was the suspicious weight that was atop of him and… nuzzling him…?… laying on top of his wounded chest and making it a little difficult to breath. He wanted to open his eyes, to find out who or what it was, but it was like trying to pry away super-glued skin (trust him on this, his devilish tutor tested it on him… with both of his hands stuck together like he was readying a mantra. Gokudera almost went to god-devotion mode after seeing him stuck in the pose).

Muffling sounds became distinct now. The steady beeps of a heart-monitor synched together with his heartbeat.There were also the other noises of grumbling and a certain cow child mumbling. Muscles relaxed upon the identifying of the weighted object.

"_Maybe I should just sleep. Too much has happened in too little time,"_ he thought as he drifted… until, a familiar click of something metallic interrupted the usual rhythm of the hospital sounds. He didn't have to think twice as his brain flashed to life like a Christmas tree speeding his process of awakening.

"_Gee, god really loves me,"_ Tsuna thought sardonically opening his eyes to face his fears and not have to face the consequences later (though he had to wonder about that last part). He didn't flinch when his eyes met with the familiar color of the green gun, though at the end…

"R-Reborn," he started, eyes starting wide at the gun and the surprise, "W-why is there a-a silencer on that gun?"

Of course he didn't answer; there was no need with the giving sadistic smirk and mischievous glint his eyes. It was telling him everything.

"_Hahaha, he wouldn't… would he?"_

Once he saw the twitch of the trigger-finger, his eyes widened further,_ "OF COURSE HE WOULD, THIS IS REBORN!" _and as quickly as he could (trying not to wake the sleeping Lambo on top of him), he moved his head at an odd angle, away from the trajectory of the bullet before it left the barrel. With a shaky breath he looked at the area where his head moments before. And there was a dark hole in the pillow.

"God dammit, Reborn! Where you trying to kill me!?" he yelled, abet quietly, at the Arcobaleno.

"You're lucky that you dodged, most don't even come close," the little he devil said with his nightmarish smirk. However he made a mental note of the increased reaction time.

"Anyone could die at point blank!" Tsuna cried at the same moment a silverette rushed into the room with dynamite out and ready.

But the moment he laid eyes on the awake-boss a brightened relief crossed his face. "JYUUDAI-ACK!" unfortunately he didn't get passed his first word as another familiar person ran into him from behind, knocking him over and unceremoniously making him kiss the ground with a loud thump.

"Whoops, sorry Gokudera," the baseball/swordsman apologized, ignoring the bomber's angry insults, turned towards the patient in bed. The apologetic expression turned to a gleam of relief, "Tsuna, it's good to see you awake! You had us worried!"

"Hey guys," Tsuna uncomfortably greeted with only his head raised up to see over at the door, in hopes to not jostle awake the sleeping Lambo. Reborn had jumped off sitting on his miniature chair stationed on one of the nightstands. When his head couldn't be held up anymore he tried to move, but with one arm connected to the I.V and the other holding the child on his stomach, it was difficult. Luckily, Yamamoto took the drift and helped relocate the child, laying him at the end of the bed as Gokudera helped him up, with multiple pillows tucked behind.

The brunette winced at the stiff muscles, collectively sending needles down his body as he moved. The worst place of all was the place closest to the mid-section of his chest. It felt stretched and burnt, screaming at him to stop moving. Then it stopped as a rain-flamed hand held over the area, calming the body to relief.

"Thanks, Yamamoto," he smiled up at the teen in gratitude.

"No prob," he replied with his usual cheerful grin when another group of visitors came in.

"Ah Tsuna-san, Haru is so glad that you are up!" a chirpy Haru exclaimed with a bouquet of flowers at hand. The Sasagawa siblings (Ryohei being the loudest), Chrome, Rena, Fuuta and I-Pin greeted the same way holding other items at hand. Ryohei was holding bags upon bags of beverages; Chrome, Kyoko, and Rena was holding a variation of large bouquets at hand; the two remaining children only dropped their backpacks and rushed to his side in delight that he has awakened. The last to arrive was Iemitsu with two large multilayer bento boxes in tow.

"Are you sure you should be up, Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko asked, her brow furrowed with worry as everyone else prepared a table to set the food down.

"I'm fine Kyoko-chan… look," he answered truthfully giving a stretch to show it, "So, how long have I been out?"

"About a day or so," Iemitsu replied patting his son's head, who was not delighted, "Don't worry, you didn't miss much. Ah, and here," he picked up the top of the layer bento's and placed it on Tsuna's blanket covered lap, "This is from Nana."

"Eh, what do you mean from Kaa-san!? Don't tell me she's here too!?" he exclaimed. His father just laughed out loud.

"Of course she's here, why wouldn't she be," Rena said bluntly but curious as to why the boy was so surprised

"Nana, doesn't know anything about us being involved in the Mafia," Iemitsu smiled to his trainer companion, returning his gaze to his son, "Don't worry Tsuna, she thinks this is all just a vacation trip that I won. I told her you were in the hospital because you caught a bad bug when you arrived."

"Oh, great that's going to get her even more worried."

"Ha-hi, so Tsuna-san's mama doesn't know anything? Haru shocked desu~," the self-introduced female teen stated in her childish talk.

"You stupid woman, we just said that," Gokudera commented out loud instigated an argument.

Instead of Yamamoto, who was usually the mediator of these arguments between Gokudera (and everyone else that involved him), it was Ryohei who stepped between them as if he was stopping the fight from escalating any further causing everyone to watch in curiosity, "Octopus-head! You need to extremely respect women!" Gokudera craned his head back as if seeing something an overly insistent salesperson thrust the product in front of his face, "So instead extremely fight me!" Everyone, expecting something else, just fell comically as the instigated three-way argument started; Haru angry because she was being looked down upon; Ryohei wanting to train with someone; and Gokudera who was just getting angry at the both of them.

"Hibari is here as well," Reborn continued, ignoring the loud bicker, sipping his espresso, as he watched his student turn his head quickly visibly paling.

"H-how did you manage that?" he did not like this, as the curl of the hitman's lips tweaked further up, "W-what did you promise him, Reborn?"

"A day fighting you…"

"WHAT! ARE YOU CRAZY?! He's going to kill me!" Tsuna yelled holding both sides of his head.

Loud rants and arguments would have continued in the lively room (VIP patient room when Tsuna finally had time to look around) it all ended as a cough at the door stopped them. All eyes immediately turned to the well-shaved 40ish old man, wearing a buttoned up white lab overcoat covering the plaid blue shirt and khaki pants underneath with the two ends of the stethoscope hanging limply over his shoulders. The grin that he displayed was kind and playful practically closing his eyes leaving crow's feet on the outside of both eyes. The brown hair curled in different directions that it seemed it was a part of fierce waves.

"Sorry for interrupting," the man voiced up leaving a certain tingle in Tsuna's ears, "But I didn't think that there was a party for someone that only had recovered for a day and I wasn't invited."

The CEDEF leader stood up and practically bear hugged the man the moment he reached him with a huge smile and laugh, "Doc, it has been too long!" he said tingling Tsuna's ears as well as everyone watched (though he did take note that most of them were holding confused expressions except for Reborn, Rena, Chrome, and Gokudera). The hug broke off and the conversation continued with the tingle in his ear.

"Three years hasn't done anything to chisel down that persona of yours, Iemitsu," the doctor smiled. The others relaxed as if getting some message and continued eating; Tsuna continued to watch trying to rid himself of the inner itch.

"Hey, I'm still young! I need it for when I visit my boy!"

"Ah, I thought it was strange to see your family's name on my charting," the doctor commented looking over at the patient in bed. Tsuna tilted his head in curiosity in why his father wasn't letting the man come into the room and talk to him, "He doesn't look like you at all."

"Hahaha, he got most of his genes from my ancestors," Iemitsu laughed again, "But he has his mother's hair and eye color."

"Thank god for that," the doctor jested, "If he did, I doubt he would survive that long."

"Hey, watch it. I may be over my youthful years but I was like him too."

"Reckless and love struck?" he quirked a brow in amusement.

Iemitsu sputtered then coughed into his hand looking serious, avoiding the topic altogether, "Anyways, did you want us out of the room, Doc?"

"No, no, it's fine," then entering the room; he walked towards Tsuna as the others shifted to the side. At first, his friends, were giving weary expressions at the doctor before relaxing as they could see the routine check-up. When he finished up looking at the left eye be nodded in approval and gave a smile to him before turning to his father again, "Nothing to worry about. Everything is fine," he said with the same tingles in Tsuna's ear. For some reason he felt like the doctor was treating him like he wasn't there, "I can't explain the wound and the eye. The wound has somehow healed all the way overnight, and it looks like a few years old instead of being a few hours. And there are no abnormalities in the functioning of his left eye. How the color changed is beyond me."

Not taking being ignored as a child anymore, he spoke up, not expecting the reactions from everyone that followed, "I hate to be rude doc. But I would really like for you to talk to me directly instead of being taken as a child… I am 15 after all."

Everyone and everything seemed to go silent. Looking around he could see all wide eyes on him. Even Reborn, who usual expressionless eyes flickered with the same surprise, stopped sipping his espresso in his hand. Brows furrowed, panic inside of his mind escalated, "What? What's wrong?"

"Jyuudaime, how did you…?" but the silverette trailed off still stunned in expression not making any sense at all.

"'How did I' what Gokudera-kun?" annoyance laced into his voice when he wasn't getting an answer.

"Ha-ha, when did you learn Italian, Tsuna?" Yamamoto laughed though seemed a little wary.

"Ha-hi, it's so romantic!" Haru basically said with loving sparkles around her.

"What are you guys talking about? They are talking in perfect Japanese-" he paused when the doctor held onto his shoulder to gain his attention.

"Can you truly understand me, Tsunayoshi?" one brow rose at the question, ignoring the tingle whenever the man spoke. He nodded not understanding at all what was going around, "This is interesting. Are you sure you are not pretending, child?"

Tsuna looked at the doctor, "Of course not! I can understand you! What I don't understand is why everyone is thinking that you're speaking in Italian!" Again everyone was shocked. A ticked mark appeared on his forehead when he noticed the reaction was the same as before.

"Oi, Dame-Tsuna," Reborn walked up to him from the side table, "Why don't you listen to this…" He brought out the tape-recording Leon and started to play the tape.

He almost couldn't believe it as the tape played. It was impossible to think that it was real. The voice of the doctor was clear on the tape but it wasn't in Japanese at all. However, what he heard after the doctor was defiantly his. And it was clearly the same language as the doctors.

On the tape _**he **_was talking in Italian….


End file.
